


The Claiming of Nick Burkhardt by the Blutbad Monroe

by jaylinbee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylinbee/pseuds/jaylinbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick seduces an initially reluctant Monroe into getting busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claiming of Nick Burkhardt by the Blutbad Monroe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Loudest Wish in the Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659165) by [jaylinbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylinbee/pseuds/jaylinbee). 



> This is an excerpt from the uber epic novel I'm writing for NaNoWriMo, in which many of my favorite ships and shows collide. This chapter introduces the Grimm characters, and can easily stand alone.

“Enough with the tea!” Nick Burkhardt said forcefully, getting into Monroe’s face, blocking his access to the kitchen. Monroe had been throwing up roadblocks since Nick had gotten to his place to “talk about the latest case.” It had just been an excuse, of course. Nick had been gunning for a reason to return ever since Monroe had kissed him two days ago, and then promptly run away.  He’d been avoiding Nick ever since.

Nick had never kissed a guy before that. He had always dated women, because he had been expected to. Juliette had been the way things were supposed to go. But her being under that spell, and forgetting all about him… it had changed the way he looked at destiny. And then Monroe had kissed him.

He hadn’t been expecting it at all. He’d been complaining about how things were going with Juliette, how he was losing patience with the whole thing. He’d been really listening to everything Monroe had to say about it, because Monroe was a really smart guy, and usually had good advice. Nick liked the way Monroe always gave him his full, undivided attention. He’d been listening intently, smiling slightly as Monroe told him that Juliette may never get her memories back, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t make new ones. Then he’d been saying some more stuff, Nick couldn’t really remember what anymore because the next thing he knew Monroe had kissed him on the mouth, and Nick had felt that kiss all the way down to the tips of his toes. He had never been kissed like that before in his life, and he’d done quite well in life, being so classically good looking and all. But before Nick could ask for another kiss, or even find out why Monroe had planted the first one, the blasted Blutbad had taken off, and been hiding from him ever since.

“Is it because I’m a guy?” Nick asked boldly. “Because you started it.”

“What? Nick, what are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Us. Us kissing, us hopefully doing much more than that!”

“You think I’m avoiding that because you’re a guy?”

“What else would it be?”

“How about because you’re a _Grimm_? Most Blutbaden are bisexual Nick, it’s in our nature. _When it comes to other Blutbaden!_ A Blutbad and a Grimm? That’s unheard of. I don’t _even_ know what might happen.”

“I do,” Nick said simply. “Pleasure had by all. Stop being such a racist.”

“Oh come _on._ You know that’s not me. I don’t care if you’re a Grimm. We’re best friends, though. Aren’t you worried this could damage that?”

“No.”

“Aren’t you worried I could damage you?”

“What? How do you figure?”

“I usually mate with other predators, Nick. Blutbad sex can be kind of… rough. It’s another side to me.”

Instead of looking deterred, Nick looked visibly aroused by the idea of Monroe’s rough other side. He walked up closer to his friend, his eyelids dropping, tilting his head to look up at Monroe through fringy lashes.

“Grimms are predators,” he said huskily. “I mean, more or less.”

Monroe swallowed. Tried to steady his breath.

“I guess you have a point there.”

“I’ve got a point elsewhere too,” Nick said, pushing up on Monroe, grinding his erection into the Blutbad’s thigh.

“Are you sure about this?” Monroe asked one last time. In answer to his question, Nick leaned up and met Monroe’s lips with his, lashing out an exploratory tongue into his best friends mouth.

With a desirous growl, Monroe grabbed Nick in his arms, pulling him roughly closer. He began to kiss Nick back hungrily. One hand went up into Nick’s hair and pulled it hard enough to make Nick cry out. With his other arm he scooped Nick up and lifted him to his hips, where Nick wrapped his legs around him greedily. They banged into a wall and a small clock fell off a shelf, knocking Nick’s shoulder. He thought Monroe might get pissed, but he didn’t seem to notice. He was grinding Nick up against the wall, mauling him with his mouth and hands, trying to pull Nick’s pants down while he was pinned to the wall. When he finally realized that wasn’t going to work, he growled again, tore Nick from the wall, and threw him forcefully onto the couch. Monroe stood for just a moment, observing Nick hungrily, chest heaving, eyes glowing red, a large tent of an erection in the front of his pants. Nick felt desire and just a little fear wash over him. He had wanted this, but did he even know what he was asking for? His own erection pounded out “oh yes, you know” as did a yearning throb from another part of his anatomy where he was not used to feeling so aroused.

“God you’re so fucking hot,” Monroe said in a husky, deep voice Nick had not known he possessed. Frankly Nick was glad Monroe could still speak as a human. The beast in him was very apparent. Monroe started heading for him, his eyes filled with sexual intent. “I’m going to make you so mine,” he growled, advancing towards Nick like the predator he’d warned him about. Nick’s Grimm instinct was to pull away, and so even though he wanted Monroe more than anything right now, he sprang up the moment the Blutbad neared him, sideswiped his leg so that Monroe tumbled onto the couch, and ran down the hallway, fully aware that almost immediately Monroe was chasing at his heels, barreling him into the bedroom, where the two wrestled onto the bed, panting, growling, laughing, kissing, punching, scrapping, biting, rubbing, loving. 

Soon their clothes were all over the floor, and they were hot, sweating, moaning and Nick was begging for him as he was being rubbed and licked and sucked and spread until he felt Monroe claim him with the biggest, wettest cock he’d seen outside of a porn film. Nick cried out from the pain and the pleasure that was all wrapped up in one, gasping and writhing and giving himself up completely. Nick felt Monroe pulsing inside him as they rode each other to a climax that was coming too soon, too soon and yet Nick was desperate for it, crying for the culmination of their shared want. As the orgasm washed over him, rocking his body and curling his toes, he felt completely out of control and for the first time ever it was a feeling he couldn’t get enough of. This was the beginning of something, all right. He felt Monroe empty into him, gasp out the remains of his own orgasm, and collapse on top of him. Nick enrobed Monroe with his limbs, enjoying the weight of him, enjoying the way Monroe was still inside him, filling him in a way he never ever knew he needed. Things would never be the same again. 


End file.
